Nightmare
by Giglz101
Summary: What would you do if you were to go to bed one night, and woke up as another person? This is what hapens to Ririn and when she wakes up she is none other than Sakura Haruno... Why does this all seem like a nightmare?...XItaxSakuX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey This is my first Fanfiction, so Please review, and please, some ideas:)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way, shape, form or fashion**

Wake Up

_Prologue_

_What would you do if you went to bed one night as one person and woke up as another? _

_Ririn went to bed one night as usual, but something felt off… she went through her nightly routine, brushing her teeth, changing clothes and then went to bed. What she failed to see was the dark shadows in the corner of her bedroom…_

Chapter 1: Akatsuki

Ririn found herself waking up and then unconsciously healed herself.

_Wait, when do I know anything about healing or medicine or chakra?_

_**Because of me…**_

_What, who was that?!_

_**Well, my name is Sakura, that's who they think we are, well who they think you are.**_

_Well how are you inside me and why do they think I'm Sakura, which is who you are?_

_**Because somehow I ended up in your conscious, so now you have all of the powers I had, inhuman strength, almost perfect chakra control, and now you are a very, very good healer.**_

_Okay, so do you know where I am?_

_**Well, to me it seems we are in the Akatsuki base, and don't open your eyes just yet, there's one more thing I should tell you, well two, 1. You now look like me, which means you have pink hair, and pink clothes, 2. The person you are about to wake up to has the most powerful Sharigan in the world, so don't look him in the eyes,**_

_Okay, so you're saying, don't scream because I will be pink all over, and to not look a very powerful and scary man in the eyes, right?_

_**Yep, that's pretty much it,**_

_Okay, thanks Sakura,_

Ririn/Sakura opened her eyes slowly.

"Ahh, so she awakens," someone with blue skin said.

"Shut up shark-face," Sakura retorted.

"Hn," Itachi stated with a smirk

" So she's a feisty one eh?" Kisame said

_Why am I so fricken mad all of the sudden?_

_**Ohh, yeah I forgot to mention that I have a very bad temper**_

_Well that explains it,_

"Hey, pinky, stop zoning out," Kisame said waving his hand in front of Sakura's face.

THWACK

"Oi, what the hell was that for!" Kisame yelped

Itachi's smirk just grew

"That, shark-face was for being to close, and why the hell are you smirking Uchiha?"Sakura snapped

"I'm amused that you are the one yelling at us and we haven't been told to kill you," Itachi replied his smirk only growing.

"Wow never knew you were so vocal Uchiha," Sakura replied while getting up.

She sat up and realized she was no longer in her pink clothes, but in black sweatpants and a black shirt with red clouds. The usual Akatsuki attire.

"How did I get changed?" Sakura asked with venom dripping off of every word.

Both men scooted back a few inches, and Kisame replied," Konan changed you while you were asleep, don't worry, Konan is a girl, so don't kill us!"

"Oh, I never knew you all were so afraid of a simple girl?" she replied with a hint of smugness in her voice.

_Hey Sakura?_

_**Yes Ririn?**_

_I think I could get used to this, could you?_

_**Yeah, I think I could get used to this…**_

_The night before…_

"_Hey Itachi, why are we supposed to bring her back to the base with us, even though she has no idea we even exist?" Kisame stated bluntly._

"_Kisame, never question orders," Itachi replied shortly_

"_Wow, never thought I would get a response out of you," Kisame said shocked._

"_Hn." The infamous Uchiha reply._

" _And back to normal I see…"_

" _Shut up Kisame, on with the mission."_

_With that they slipped across the room and closer to her bed to capture her and take her to the Akatsuki base…_

**Please review:), guys I really need ideas, 'cause I can't think of anything to write!:(**

**- Sakura-giglz101**


	2. Chapter 2: Likes, and Dislikes

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

Chapter 2: Likes, Dislikes

_5 weeks later..._

"Hey, pinky, over here!" Kisame shouted

"What do you want now Kisame-chan?" Sakura shouted back in an exasperated tone.

"You need to come over her right now!" Kisame's voice was rising with a hint of worry that made Sakura run towards the sound of his voice.

"What's wrong... oh, my... what happened?!" Sakura yelped as she saw what had happened to Itachi.

There was a deep gash across his abdomen, just missing vital organs, which was bleeding profusely. He also had several severe burns, but those she could treat easily.

"Kisame, set him down and tell me what happened," Sakura demanded with seriousness her voice.

Kisame did as he was told and set Itachi down. Sakura went right to work,she took off Itachi's shirt and immediately her hands went to work, she focused all of her chakra to her hands until they glowed green, then she placed her hands on his abdomen and set to work repairing all of the cells she could, and stopped the bleeding as best she could. Then Sakura used almost all of the chakra she had and finished healing all of the burns.

"Kisame, what the fuck did you all get into?" Sakura asked hoarsely.

"Well, we might have raided a village to get supplies and while I gathered all the supplies, Itachi said he had some business to take care of, and then when I came back with the supplies, well, he looked like he was about to die, so I brought him here to you." Kisame said all in one breath.

"Do you have any idea who he could have fought that would put him in this state?" Sakura questioned.

"No, but he did say something before he passed out,"

"And what did he say Kisame before he passed out?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he said, 'Why Sasuke, why' that's all I heard"

"What?! He said Sasuke !" Sakura shouted, which made Kisame jump.

"Don't tell me you know something I don't know?" Kisame inquired.

"Yes, for this once I know something you don't and I won't tell you because unless Itachi tells you himself, then it will remain confidential," Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, then, we should head back to the base, and let Itachi rest, don't you think so Sakura?" Kisame said trying to mock a doctor's voice.

"Fuck you to sharky," Sakura stated bluntly.

"Well, someone's bitter." Kisame said smirking.

"Shut up, we need to get Itachi to the base."

_Meanwhile in the kitchen of the Akatsuki base..._

"Man, what could be taking them so damn long," Hidan snapped at anyone who would listen.

"Hidan shut your mouth, you idiot," Konan said smacking Hidan upside the head.

"Konan, it's not nice to hit people when they're worried," Tobi whined like a little kid, then giggled, "I'm sure they'll be back soon,"

"Well, speak of the devil, look who it is, wait, ... Sakura, why are you carrying Itachi?" Hidan asked.

"Well, Kisame, you explain." Sakura said.

"Ok, well, Itachi and I were going to a village to get supplies, Itachi said he had some business to take care of, and told me to get the supplies, so I did, and then when I came back he was on the brink of death. So then, I brought him to Sakura, and she'd almost completely healed him."

With that everyone went quiet. "Meaning you healed his eyes to," Tobi asked with a much deeper voice.

"Well, I haven't had a chance to check his eye, but I could see if I could do something." Sakura said.

With that she set Itachi down and closed her eyes. She focused all of her chakra into hands and blocked out all of the sound round her. She "saw" with her hands and looked into his eyes and saw all of the damage he had done to his eyes. His optic nerve seemed almost burned, and a lot of the cells were dead. She set to work repairing and healing his eyes, when she deemed her work satisfactory she stopped and stood up.

"Done, now when he wakes up and he can see clearly, tell him he is lucky I didn't take away his sight," Sakura said with a smirk

"You know he would have killed you if you made go blind, right?" Hidan said.

"Yup, I know, but, he would have to catch me first." Sakura stated with a smirk.

_**Idiot, you're going to get yourself beat up with that attitude,**_

_Inner, I don't really care, because it's fun to make Hidan mad, plus they couldn't catch me even if they wanted to,_

_**Yes, yes I know, 'cause you've figure out how to escape and then they will kill everyone you love**_

_Hey, I can dream can't I _

_**Well, right now all I can hear going through your mind is Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, that's all I ever hear from your mind**_

_Hey, that's not all I think about_

Sakura turned a shade just darker than maroon.

_**Ah, so I got a reaction out of you, that means... SQUEEEEEEE, You like THE UCHIHA ITACHI!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Lies and relationships

**Sorry, but this chapter will be shorter:(**

**I would love feedback xD**

Chapter 3: Lies, and relationships

"Yo, pinky, how's your **Itachi-kun **doing?" Kisame asked laughing.

**SNAP, CRACK**

"OI, pinky, what the hell was that for?!" Kisame yelped.

"You, shut the hell up shark-face, having to heal someone on the brink of death isn't that easy ya know?!" Sakura shouted, her sanity slipping after almost a week without food or sleep.

"Sakura, calm down, sit over here and eat something before you die of starvation," Konan said with a motherly-like tone in her voice.

Sakura just dragged herself over and plopped herself down next to Konan all of the exhaustion and weariness hit her like a ton of bricks, plus a bulldozer. As soon as she sat down her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep.

"Hm, doesn't she look cute when she sleeps!" Konan gushed.

All of the boys sat there looking at Konan their mouths gaping open.

"*cough* I mean, one of you get up off your ass and bring her to her room" Konan snapped regaining her composure.

Hidan jumped up, picked Sakura up bridal style and then walked off towards Sakura's room with Konan in hot pursuit with a tray of food in her hands.

_Meanwhile in Konoha..._

"Hey, where is Sakura-san, she's usually here bright and early?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Hm, I wonder... have you seen here anywhere around town the past few weeks?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"No, I haven't and I'm starting to get really worried, I checked the hospital, the library, and her apartment, where could she be?"

"Hey Sakura, see you've waken up,"

"Oh, hey Konan, I was about to yell at you if you had been Kisame or Hidan, why do they have to be such asses most of the time?" Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I believe you when you say that, sometimes I feel the same way." Konan agreed.

"Oh, hey Konan how's Itachi doing?"

"Oh, he was wondering the same about you during breakfast, it was all I could do to stop him from coming to see you." Konan said chuckling.

Sakura blushed a deep crimson.

"Awwwwwww, you like him, don't you" Konan gushed, like a true girl.

Sakura's blush reddened even further.

"You do, OH MY GOSH!, you do!"

"Hey, quiet down, don't want the whole world here you screaming that I like Itachi.

Just then Itachi just happened to walk by, hearing 'I like Itachi', then he stopped, and smirked...

_In Konoha..._

"What?! What do you mean she was taken by Akatsuki!" Naruto yelled at Tsundae.

"Calm yourself Naruto, she will be able to handle herself, you should know you're on her ANBU team." Tsundae replied.

"Yes, I know she is able to take care of herself, but we are talking about Akatsuki here, they have no reason to keep her alive, well except the part about her being a better medic-nin than you." Naruto rambled.

(A/N: Don't kill me for spelling things wrong, I'm terrible at grammer, as you could have guessed:) )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: All a dream?

_**Yo, Sakura, wake up**_

_Shut up Inner, I'm trying to sleep,_

_**Sakura, wake up and get off your lazy ass,**_

_Well, if I'm a lazy ass, the you're a lazy ass_

_**Yes, yes I know, thank you very much, one question, do you like it here?**_

_Yes, I think I'm starting to like this place very much, why?_

_**Cause if you do, then you need to get off you lazy ass and move, cause someone from Konoha is right in front of you, and they are here to take you back.**_

_What?!_

With that Sakura jumped up only to face the one friend she could not lose.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here!" Sakura whisper-yelled.

"Sakura-chan I've come to save you!" Naruto almost yelled.

"You idiot! You need to get out of here!"

"Sakura-chan, you have to come back with me, and I'm not leaving until you promise to come with me." Naruto whined stubbornly, but he was on the brink of tears.

"Naruto, I can't promise that, you need to get out of here before the whole Akatsuki base figures out you're here." Sakura whispered, adverting her eyes so she didn't cry.

"Sakura, I'm not leaving here without you!"

"Naruto, quiet down, I'm sorry but I have to stay,"

"Why do you have to stay, no responsibility is holding you here,"

"Yes there is a responsibility holding me here Naruto,"

"And what sort of responsibility could be holding you here Sakura?"

"Baka, I have to stay here so that the Akatsuki don't destroy Konoha and Suna, also so that they don't kill you and Gaara." Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto went over to her, "Okay, I will go for now, but I will come back and take you with me okay Sakura-chan, that's a ninja's promise." Naruto's face was a mask of determination. With that Naruto stood up and vanished into a puff of smoke leaving Sakura to sob into her pillows at the sight of a friend that she couldn't be with.

_Why does this all seem like a nightmare?_

-––––-

Itachi was walking to Sakura's room to try and sort his feelings out for this one simple girl. Of course if anyone asked him he would say he was headed towards the kitchen, which happened to be coincidentally located near Sakura's room.

Before opened the door he heard voices, so he masked his chakra, then listened, "Sakura-chan….. Okay, I will go for now, but I will come back and take you with me, okay Sakura-chan, that's a ninja's promise." Then it was silent except for the sound of Sakura sobbing into her pillow.

Itachi slowly opened the door, and silently glided across the room and to the small figure crying into her pillow.

"Hn,"

"*gasp* Itachi what are you doing here?!"

"Hm"

"Seriously, what are you doing here?"

Itachi let out a small chuckle, "I heard you crying all the way in my room," he lied.

"Oh, sorry," she gave him a small smile.

Itachi moved closer to the girl and pulled her into an awkward hug.

"Itachi," Sakura said muffled by his chest.

"Hn,"

"Thank you,"

"Hm"

Itachi smiled, but she couldn't see that, and he was contemplating how this girl in his arms could make him feel things he hadn't felt in a very long time.

(A/N: Sakura is 18 and Itachi is 22, just to clarify XD)


	5. AN

A/N: Sorry for not updating in soooooo long, I have been really lazy, and apparently my hands and my brain don't work very good together when it comes to typing, they decide 'hey let's mess up everything she is currently typing', so yeah, sorry, and I'm in the middle of typing the next chapter for this story and I'm thinking of what to write next for my other story called '_**New Experience' **_it's a twilight fan-fic, so if you don't like, don't read. Thanks for the reviews and remember, reviews= inspiration = faster updates XD


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I posted finally YAY, see ya at the bottom XD**

"Itachi you bastard, what did you do?!" Kisame yelled.

"Hn?"

"I said you bastard, what the hell did you do to her?!" Itachi just smirked.

"Will you to just shut up and stop fighting like to girls, I'm trying to sleep here."

Sakura intervened a little annoyed at the boy's antics. Sakura was lying down, her head on Itachi's lap.

_1 hour earlier..._

Sakura had cried herself to sleep in Itachi's arms, then Itachi put her head on his lap, then sighed pondering what he was going to do.

Sakura was in the land of dreamless sleep, since she was trying to block out all of her emotions, and succeeding, but one feeling lingered. She recognized it from her fan girl days when she was head over heels for the younger Uchiha, but that feeling was crushed when he abandoned her and Naruto. She realized the feeling and tried to banish it.

_It can't be, I can't have any sort of feelings for Itachi, I can't fall for him now?!_

_**Oh sweetie, yes you can and according to how he's acting he actually has feelings for you!**_

_Hey, hey, slow down, I can't fall for him, he killed his entire clan, well everyone but Sasuke who is a total ass, so it is impossible for me to fall for him._

_**Sweetie, stop lying to yourself already, you love him and you know it...**_

_Hey, I hear something, Inner what do you think it is, it sorta sounds like Kisame yelling..._

_**Saku, I think that is because Kisame is yelling...**_

_Oh,... well that's a __**brilliant **__way to wake up._

_-Now-_

"W-What?!" Kisame sputtered.

"I said, I'm tryin to sleep here, now shut up or go away." Sakura growled.

"Well then why in the hell is Itachi in your room?!" Kisame

"I couldn't sleep, and I hallucinated thinking I saw one of my old teammate's so I broke down, and Itachi here helped me calm down and apparently I fell asleep on him, baka" Sakura snapped.

"Oh….um, well then leader-sama said to "invite" you to breakfast," Kisame said with air quotes around the word invite.

"humph, what's with the air quotes around "invite","

"Well, leader said that if you refused that I was to bring you down to breakfast by force." Kisame almost fell over laughing when some of the blood drained out of Sakura's face when he said 'by force'.

"Oh, joy, nothing would make a person feel more welcomed than being knocked out then dragged down to breakfast with a bunch of criminals," she sarcastically replied, the blood returning to her face. While she was conversing with Kisame she forgot that she was still on Itachi's lap and had not made a move to get off.

"Hn," Itachi said hoping to see what her reaction would be, which get a reaction he did.

"Oh!" Sakura yelped, "Sorry Itachi," she hastily scrambled off his lap.

"Now you lovebirds, we need to head down to the kitchen before Konan has our heads," Kisame chirped walking out of the room.

_A few minutes later…._

"Yo, Pinky, pass the ramen will ya," Kisame's voice boomed over the shouts of Hidan and Diedara.

"You have these things called arms, right shark-face? So get them yourself you lazy ass fish." Sakura retorted.

"Who you callin a lazy ass fish pink haired bitch!" Kisame shot back.

"Fuckin shut your assholes you fuckin heathens, I'm trying to fuckin eat here!" Hidan yelled causing everyone to pause and look at him like he was crazy, which we all know is true.

After a pause Konan turned to Sakura, "So… Sakura, any reason Itachi was in your room last night?" She asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

Sakura chocked on the cereal she was eating, "What?! No! it's not the reason you were thinking!"

"Hn, Sakura just got a little homesick," Itachi said while smirking.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face Uchiha! So, Konan what's the plan for today?"

Konan raised her eyebrows at Itachi's questionable smirk, "Well, today we are going to train until noon, and then we have the rest of the day to ourselves,"

"Cool, yeah, that means I have enough time to play with my fireworks, un" Diedara commented offhandedly.

"Diedara, dude I think I'm gonna have to revoke your man-card for sayin 'play'" Kisame laughed, then everyone else joined in when Diedara's face lit up like a tomato.

"I meant mess around with my fireworks, un" Diedara said while his face was still lit up, "so, don't freak out is you hear a lot of explosions."

Everybody nodded, still laughing and headed to their rooms to get ready for the day.

**A/N: *hides* So yup, this is where it ends, being lazy can have its downfalls, at least it's something for now, but I might skip over the part where they train, cause I'm not so good at doing fight scenes or something close to that, sorry XD**


End file.
